Naruto AR:Kazekage rescue
by ulticrossregar2489
Summary: Naruto has returned from his training with Regar with much more power than ever but new enemies lurk that threaten the entire dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**You're probably here by accident so please don't leave. Just give this a chance.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and parts of the plot. Plus this will be Kingdom Hearts style in that it's pretty much a crossover of everything.**

Two figures approached the gates of Konoha. One with blonde full power super saiyan hair dressed in a jumpsuit like Naruto's, the difference being that it was deep purple with no patterns, and a belt with a small pouch on it. He wore a Konoha headband and a wristband with a metal plate with the Yin-Yang symbol on it. This was Regar; the last of the Keepers, a group of warriors whose duty is to keep the countless dimensions in balance. He watched Naruto from the sidelines then offered to train him. Naruto went with him instead of Jiraiya. Next to him was a blonde with spiky hair wearing his usual orange under a red coat with black flames at the , everyone's favorite knuckleheaded ninja, Naruto.

"It's been a while, hasn't it sensei?"

"Yeah."

As they reached the gate, Regar said "Well Naruto, I've gotta get this top secret file to the Hokage and you have to report to her too so lets go."

"Okay."

"ENTER!"

Seeing who was at the door, Tsunade smiled, as did Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei! Long time no see!"

"Good to see you too, Naruto."

Then Sakura entered.

"Naruto, when did you get back?"

"Just now"

"Oh that reminds me! Kakashi, Jiraiya told me to give you this. It's an autographed copy of Icha Icha Tactics."

"….."

"Kakashi!You can think perverted stuff later!Right now it's time to test Naruto and Sakura!", yelled Tsunade.

"Yeah, okay."

"Alright then. Naruto, Sakura, Come at me like you want to kill me. Ready, Start!"

At that moment, Naruto moved faster than a Sharingan can see and kicked Kakashi into the air while telling Sakura the plan telepathically. He then flew up and kicked him towards Sakura who punched him in the gut with enough force to reduce a boulder to dust. He only survived because Tsunade was there to heal him.

"What just happened?" , asked Sakura. "It was like I just knew what to do." "Yeah, well Regar sensei taught me telepathy and telekinesis while we were training so I was able to tell you the plan without actually telling you the plan."

"Well, now that Kakashi sensei is better he can treat us to ramen!" said Naruto, his arms raised in joy. "I just remembered, I have some mission reports to file so bye" and he flickered out. "Well Sakura-chan, that leaves just us, so can we make this a date?' said Naruto hopefully. "OK but only if you pay" "Uh, okay." "Alright, let's go"

"One super extra large miso with everything on it!" said Naruto. "What about you Sakura-chan?" "I'll just have a normal miso".

"That hit the spot! Well Sakura-chan, you better rest up because we've got our first mission tomorrow as Team Kakashi!"

**Well, there it is. Super powerful Naruto! RnR please and yes I know I am a pathetic author so no point in telling me that. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, thanks to those who RnRed. From now on there will be a random trivia question at each chapter's end. Also, I know Naruto may seem overly powerful but his opponents will also be more powerful.**

The new Team Kakashi was walking down the hall to Tsunade's office. A young woman rushed past them and Kakashi looked with an unreadable face. But he was worried. They entered Tsunade's office. "Alright then, your mission is a C-rank one. You will be escorts for a convoy" said Tsunade. Naruto opened his mouth to complain but at that moment, the woman they saw in the hall came in and screamed, "The Kazekage has been kidnapped by Akatsuki!" Everyone froze in shock and Naruto's eyes turned red, his pupils became slits. Everyone noticed the murderous intent emanating from him along with foul chakra. But then he closed his eyes and when he opened them, he was back to normal. "Alright, Team Kakashi, your new mission is to rescue the Kazekage!" said Tsunade. Shizune looked worried but decided not to voice her concern. "When do we leave?" said Naruto. "Whenever you're ready" said Tsunade.

As they were jumping through the forest, Sakura asked, "Naruto, what was that foul chakra that was coming from you when we found out Gaara was kidnapped?" Naruto stayed quiet for a few seconds before saying in a voice much more serious than normal "You know about the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha and that Yondaime sealed it into a newborn child?" She nodded. "That child was me and when I get mad or in a near death situation, the Kyuubi tries to come out." Sakura listened in shock and before she could stop her self, tears started leaking out of her eyes. "Don't cry Sakura-chan," said Naruto with a warm, reassuring smile. "It's not a big deal." Suddenly Naruto sensed a familiar chakra. "Wait a second; I think the chakra I just sensed belongs to Temari!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Well Gaara is her brother so we should tell her what's going on." said Kakashi. They headed towards Temari and eventually, they saw her walking on the path. She looked surprised to see them and asked "What are you doing here?" Naruto directly and somewhat bluntly said "Gaara has been kidnapped by Akatsuki." Temari looked utterly shocked but then her expression changed to one of determination and she said "Alright, we'll go back to Suna together then we'll save Gaara."

They reached Suna after a few hours and one of the gate guards came running towards them saying "Temari-san! The Kazekage has been kidnapped and Kankuro-san has been poisoned!" Sakura's medical training kicked in and she said "Take me to Kankuro."

They got to the hospital and as they went in, Chiyo attacked Kakashi. She stopped when her brother pointed out that Kakashi wasn't the White Fang. Sakura walked over to Kankuro, tied her hair into a bun and started using the Poison Extraction Jutsu. When she was done she said "He'll be fine one's I give him the antidote."

The next day Team Kakashi was ready to head out but when they were at the gate they realized two things: they were one person short and they had no idea where to look for Gaara. But Chiyo jumped from the top of the gate and volunteered to be the fourth ninja of the squad as well as Suna's representative. But that still left finding Gaara. Then Naruto said "Don't worry about tracking Gaara because I've already zeroed in on the Shukaku's chakra."

**OK, trivia time! Which anime is Regar most likely from? RnR please and of course thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The answer to the trivia question was Dragon Ball Z. Enjoy the chapter.**

They had been traveling for a few hours when Naruto said "We should stop here for a while. We'll need all our strength if we want to stand a chance against our opponents." After a few seconds, Chiyo asked Kakashi "Why is this kid so determined to save Gaara?" "Naruto is probably one of the only people in the world who understands the pain Gaara has endured." "Why is that?" "Because I'm the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Anyway, we should probably get going now." After a few minutes of travel, they reached a clearing in which a familiar figure was standing. Itachi Uchiha.

Without waiting, Naruto told Kakashi to follow his lead and charged towards Itachi. He pulled out a kunai and delivered a few quick slashes while at the same time creating a few shadow clones which join the assault. Kakashi delivered a few blows of his own but even with his Sharingan, he couldn't land a single hit. Finally, one of Naruto's clones found an opening and managed to launch Itachi into the air. Naruto and several of his clones followed and four of his clones grabbed Itachi's limbs while the original and another clones flew up higher and formed an Odama Rasengan. His clones threw Itachi to the ground. Then Naruto slammed his Rasengan into Itachi's stomach. Kakashi barely managed to get away from the blast. But once the smoke cleared they saw it wasn't Itachi but Yuura, a sand jonin.

**Sorry for the shortitude (and yes I made that up) and the patheticosity (that too) of the fight but hey, I'm new. Okay, trivia. Where did the Odama attack style come from? **


	4. Chapter 4

**The answer to the last question was Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4 and please review my fic! I mean come on people! What is the problem with reviewing! Reviews are the only substitute I have for palladium and without them either my arc reactor is going to give out or I'll die of palladium poisoning!**

A few hours after their battle with Itachi, they finally arrived at the place where Naruto had sensed the Shukaku's chakra. Team Guy arrived just a few seconds after them. Naruto went straight to business and said "This seal requires at least five people to lift it and against Sasori of the Red Sand and the Bakuton user Deidara, just four people would be at a serious disadvantage but I think I know a jutsu that should bring it down for a few seconds. Sakura-chan, once its down, destroy that boulder." At that point, every one was just staring at him. No one who knew Naruto would have expected him to be so serious and level headed. This was clearly a new Naruto. Without waiting he jumped up to the seal tag and placed his hand on it. Red chakra surrounded his hand and the barrier appeared and then looked as if it was melting away. Sakura proceeded to punch it and reduce it to rubble. When the smoke cleared, they were greeted by a massive cavern with a passage at the end. Not that shocking. But it was occupied by giant bipedal lizards. They were all identical: a sick blue with claws and teeth like daggers and long, spiked tails and heavily muscled arms and legs that looked like they could hurl boulders like they were pebbles. Then a torrent of water suddenly pushed the ninja into the cave and the entrance reformed into a solid wall. "Alright then, Team Guy will take care of these things. Everyone else, move forward!" With that, Guy rushed towards the creatures and delivered a kick to the neck of the first one he met. The rest of the creatures saw this and immediately charged while roaring. Tenten pulled out scrolls while Neji and Lee charged in to join Guy. Lee narrowly avoided an attack and lashed out with a kick that sent his opponent flying as Neji, Byakugan active, struck several beasts with a well timed Kaiten. Tenten unfurled her scrolls which left several lizards full of weapons. As this was happening, Team Kakashi and Chiyo entered the passage and went through to the next cave. Naruto looked at them, his murderous intent dropping the temperature several degrees. "Well the blonde kid must be the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Look at this, kid" he said as his clay owl's mouth opened revealing a dead Gaara. He flew out the back entrance and Naruto yelled "Kakashi-sensei, follow me!" They rushed after him leaving Sakura and Chiyo on their own against Sasori.

**Trivia. What are the lizards and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update not that anyone cares because apparently I'm so pathetic as an author that no one thinks to even flame me. Even that would be welcome. Also, I've been told by my beta reader that it's not necessary to specify who is speaking when it's obvious so I won't do that experimentally.**

Naruto and Kakashi were on Deidara's tail but he threw a few birds at them. Naruto countered by shooting the same number of blasts of a type of energy Kakashi's Sharingan did not recognize as chakra from his hands which destroyed the bombs. "Naruto, what was that energy?" "It was Ki, an energy that doesn't have any limit like chakra. The amount of Ki depends on the amount the user's body can handle at once but once exhausted, more can be drawn so using all of it doesn't result in death." "Then why aren't we flying now? Wouldn't that be faster?" "Thanks for pointing that out" Suddenly Naruto jumped but instead of landing he soared up and to Kakashi's surprise, so did he. "I'm using my Ki to keep you in the air but you have freedom of movement." Because of his Sharingan, Kakashi got the hang of it immediately and said "Naruto I have a technique that can probably take him out but it takes time and a hell of a lot of chakra." "Is it a Mangekyou space- time jutsu?" "How did you know I have the Mangekyou Sharingan and a space-time jutsu?" "Telepathy, remember? I can read minds if the thought is clear and there is no attempt to block it out" Kakashi gathered up his chakra and his Mangekyou formed. He focused his chakra at Deidara and space started to become distorted around him. After a while Kakashi managed to use the technique itself but Deidara swerved and it blasted off the clay owl's wing.

Meanwhile, the two kunoichi were facing off against Sasori. Sakura already knew the plan so she charged as did Chiyo. Both gracefully avoided Hiruko's mouth-based senbon barrage and as the closed in, Sasori lashed out with Hiruko's tail/tongue. The tail stopped an inch from Sakura's face and Sasori realized what had happened. His grandmother had attached chakra strings to Hiruko's tail. In that moment of distraction, Sakura crushed Hiruko with a devastating punch. As Sakura returned, Sasori stood up and too everyone's surprise, he looked like a young boy even though he was supposed to be thirty five.

**Please do not review positively. Seriously if you have something good to say, don't. I am being obviously sarcastic but if you have flames, please burn me. Any review would be good. Trivia: What is the most powerful form of Rasengan? Also my exams are in two weeks so wish me luck and no updates until January so see ya in January.**


End file.
